Oc: Yellowrose
~Y E L L O W R O S E~ ' '~The Yellow Rose Information~ ~A P P E A R A N C E~ Looks: A light, yellow shecat with a white underbelly. Smell: A ginger leaf smelling shecat. ~P E R S O N A L L I T Y~ A emotional, shy,quite, crybaby, generous, and cute. ~ H E A R T B R O K E N T W I C E, B U T FI X E D~ Yellowrose had a crush on a tomcat with the name of Southwinds. She had for awhile but had never really confessed her love to him. Soon she found out a shecat named Leafheart had became his mate. She did not take that well... But leafheart left him, and confessed her love to him. Another crush Yellowrose had was Finchwing. She soon found out that he was mates with a shecat with the name Amberblaze. She was emotional about that... ' '~T H E M E S O N G ~ Crybaby ~ H I S T O R Y ~ Yellowrose was born as a rouge with the name Flower, Living with her parents Scar and Koi. Scar dided from a wild wolf attack so Flower and Koi were alone. Soon Koi was old, Flower was the age of a apprentice. Koi trained her and she became a warrior. Soon Koi dided from wolves. And Flower stumbled apon Risingclan. Thorns penetrated her pads as Flower sprinted through the forest. Flower began to slow down, she trying to catch her breath. The grey clouds in the sky rumbled angrily. A flash of lightning struck down at least 15 fox lengths to the right of her. Flower was blown into a rock, and my vision blurred. When Flower's eyes adjusted to the burning clearing, everything seemed to be happening slowly… Flower's ears laid back and her paws barely carried me away from the fire, which was being put out by the rain. She could hear her heart beat and each leaf turn to ash as she sprinted. Flower slowed my pace, now simply padding through the dying fire. She had to find somewhere to go. She had to… I had t- a dark figure appeared ahead of her. It was a cat, but it was twice as large as her. The last thing she saw was the cat bounding towards her, then grabbing her scruff before she passed out. Flower's eyes slowly opened as I blinked sleepiness away from them. I could smell another cat nearby. “Morning, sunshine.” She heard a cat chuckle. She turned my head to see the cat she saw in the fire. It was a cheetah-like she-cat, who was staring down at her with her somewhat intimidating emerald gaze. She was sitting. “Did trespassing wear your tail out?” She scrambled to my feet and looked around. She was giving me a challenging look. “You're in RisingClan territory.” “I-I’m sorry!” She stuttered. “I didn’t know!” A smaller black she-cat with gray patches appeared behind her, silently watching from the shadows with a blank, unreadable expression. “Either way, looks like I’ll have to deal with you.” She stood, becoming way bigger than when she was sitting. The large cat growled at her, and she realized she have no choice but to fight her. Flower leaped at her, but she jumped to the side, dodging, and then struck at my side with massive, black claws. She yowled but caught herself. Gathering my strength, Flower leaped at her again. Her eyes widened, and guessed she was surprised at her energy. She tackled her but she kicked her off with her hind legs. She stood and ran at her, tackling and holding Flower down under her weight. The black cat walked up behind her and looked me in the eyes. “Well done,” The cheetah-colored cat said. “Now who are you?” “I am Flower…” She replied. “Well done Flower." A handsome brown-and-black tom remarked, appearing from behind the black she-cat. The cheetah she-cat looked down at him. “What do we do?” “First of all, ask me if you're going to attack, BurningClaws. Or if your going to run into a fire." He scolded firmly. She nodded quietly. “Where do you come from?” He asked her. “I-I.. I don’t know.” She lied, not wanting to explain. “I’m HawkStar, Leader of RisingClan,” he began. “That is BurningClaws,” he nodded to the cat standing on me. “And this is MoonLight.” He tossed his head towards the black she-cat. BurningClaws stepped off of her back, but still kept a suspicious eye on me. MoonLight hadn’t made a sound, yet still kept a blank expression. “You fought well,” he said. “Especially for a cat in your condition.” Just then she felt a sharp pain in my head and side. She then noticed the cuts and burns on my sides. “Come with us if you wish,” he said. “We always like to accept strong warriors.” Flower nodded. The three cats padded off, though MoonLight looked back to see if she was coming. She followed. Having her burns and cuts checked out and cleaned a clan meeting was held for her. The newcomer. She was gaven a proper clan name Yellowflower. For her Yellow flower looking pelt. Soon Yellowflower changed her name to Yellowrose. Her fur was a rose looking color so it fit her. ~ D E A D ~ Yellowrose lowered her ears after being insulted by an APPRENTICE. She started to cry and wondered away from camp to thunderpath, She was not noticing he was walking on thunderpath and got hit by a red car. Category:Decessed Oc's Category:Oc's